New mario kart dubule dash
new mario kart dubule dash aka mario kart dubule dash diulixe is the sequel to mario kart dubule dash for the nentendo game cube swich and wii. this game will error the same day and year trolls 2 comes out(u will see why later) Gameplay Double Dash!!'s gameplay vastly differs from and improves on its predecessors in many ways; since the player can pick not one character, but two - one to drive, and one to use items. In addition, the player is able to use karts that are not the characters' (Mario and Luigi can use Yoshi's kart, for example) depending on their class, whether they are heavyweight, middleweight, or lightweight. Not only this, the power slide has been improved; if the player makes blue sparks while power sliding, a mini turbo is performed. The rocket start is also improved as the Double Dash!!, in which both team members perform it when the Pre-race countdown is finished. There are sixteen courses to race on. Each cup features four tracks. Five different cup races are available, one of which is the All Cup Tour, featuring all sixteen tracks in random order (except for the first, Luigi Circuit, and the last, Rainbow Road). Each track is also playable in "Mirror Mode," where the tracks are mirrored; however, Mirror Mode is only available for 150cc. This sequel also features multiplayer battle modes. As in previous installments, the battle arenas are enclosed, with varying architecture and a constant arsenal. In addition to the balloon-popping game, which has been the standard Mario Kart battle game, two new battle systems are included. The first, called "Shine Thief", involves capturing a Shine Sprite and maintaining possession of it for a set time period. The second, called "Bob-omb Blast", uses only colored Bob-ombs, and utilizes a trade-off point system that requires the players to succeed in attacks, while also avoiding those directed at them. Both battle modes have returned in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. The ability to glide in midair and drive underwater returns from Mario Kart 7, as well as coins and vehicle customization. Bikes, last seen in Mario Kart Wii, make a return. The game also introduces ATVs, which are a new category of vehicle. Teams defult mario(medium) and luigi(medium) peach(medium) and dasiy (medium) yoshi(medium) and birdo(medium) sonic(medium) and tails(medium) toad(light)and toadette(light) baby mario(light)and baby luigi(light) shimmer(light)and shine(light) Koopa Troopa(light) and Paratroopa(light) bowser(hevey)and bowser jr(light) dry bowser(hevey)and dry bones(light) wario(hevey)and waluigi(hevey) unlockables donkey kong(hevey)and diddy kong(medium) petty parhrana(hevey)and king boo(hevey) rosealina(hevey)and starlow(light) baby peach(light) and baby dasiy(light) lakatu(light)and shy guy(light) gold mario(hevey)and pink gold peach(hevey) specal geust poppy(light)and branch(light) (from the famous 2016 successful dreamworks movie trolls and the upcoming sequel trolls2:wrold tour) Tracks Items Normal ItemsEdit Special ItemsEdit Every character has their own special item. Different combinations means a wide variety of items. For example, if someone were to play as Toadette, another player were to play as Baby Mario/Luigi and they controlled the kart together, they would be able to get Golden Mushrooms and the Chain Chomp occasionally. Trivia! * poppy and branch are the reason why this is coming out the same day month and year as trolls wrold tour * shimmer and shine were almost nonplayable * we are ading sonic the hegdehog shimer and shine and trolls in mario kart Gallery